Aluneth, Großstab der Magna
Aluneth, Großstab der Magna wird in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Arkanmagier. Beschreibung Aluneth ist eine mächtige, sagenumwobene Waffe aus alten Zeiten, die im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion ihren Wert mehr als bewiesen hat. Die bekannteste Trägerin Aluneths war Aegwynn, die einzige Frau unter den Wächtern von Tirisfal, doch lassen Geschichten darauf schließen, dass der Großstab viel älter ist als sie. Angeblich hat sie den Stab etwa ein Jahrhundert nach ihrer Ernennung zur Wächterin gefunden und Aluneth in vielen Schlachten gegen die Brennende Legion eingesetzt. Einige Jahre, bevor sie ihren Titel aufgab, legte sie den Stab nieder, doch weiß niemand, wo sie ihn verwahrt haben könnte. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Magier (23.10.2015) Vorlagen * Vorlage "Die Bürde des Wollomanten" - Objekt: Die Bürde des Wollomanten. Beschreibung: Cote "der Hirte" Metcalf konnte die Rätsel dieses geheimnisvollen blökenden Stabs nicht ergründen. ** Benötigt: Artefaktweisheitsstufe 6 ** Hinweis: Um diese besondere Waffe zu erhalten, müsst ihr folgende Gegner auf den Verheerten Inseln verwandeln: *** Azsuna - Felsschwingenhippogryph *** Hochberg - Höhengipfelziege *** Sturmheim - Runenhornkalb der Ebenen *** Suramar - Herzholzhirschkuh *** Val'sharah - Wilder Traumläufer ** Jeden Tag habt ihr nun die Chance, dass beim Betreten der Klassenhalle der Magier ein flüchtiges Schaf hinter euch erscheint. Auf dieses müsst ihr nun so lange klicken, bis es explodiert. ** Reist nun in den Runenwald in Sturmheim und sucht dort nach einem wütenden flüchtigen Schaf. Auch dieses müsst ihr explodieren lassen, indem ihr drauf herumklickt. **Nun müsst ihr in den Wald von Elwynn zum Turm von Azora und wenn ihr dort ankommt, startet ein kleines Event. Schließt das Event ab und ihr bekommt euren Stab! Vanion.eu: http://www.vanion.eu/news/ubersicht-die-geheimen-artefakt-designs-arkan-magier-mogen-schafe-15398 Zitate * Sturmwind: "Magie hat diese Stadt erbaut, Magie hält sie aufrecht. Lasst mich frei und ich sauge sie komplett aus..." Geschichte Die Geschichte von "Aluneth, Großstab der Magna" können Magier durch Artefaktforschungen bei Edirah im "Archiv der Tirisgarde" in der Halle des Wächters nachschlagen: Nachzulesen in "Archiv der Tirisgarde"; Halle des Wächters. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Azeroth ist voller legendärer Relikte und Artefakte, aber keines ist vergleichbar mit Aluneth. Jahrhundertelang verteidigte Wächterin Aegwynn mit diesem Großstab Azeroth gegen die Brennende Legion. Aber das allein ist es nicht, was die Waffe so einzigartig macht. Ein Wesen aus reiner arkaner Energie mit dem Namen Aluneth ist an diesen Großstab gebunden. Dieses Wesen und seine Mächte zu beherrschen, erfordert große Präzision und Konzentration. Ein gewöhnlicher Magier könnte Aluneth niemals kontrollieren. Zum Glück seid Ihr kein gewöhnlicher Magier. Teil 1 Die weisen und lebensfrohen blauen Großdrachen waren die ersten Kreaturen auf Azeroth, die Aluneth je zu Gesicht bekamen. Als sie das Gefüge der Realität ihrem Willen unterwarfen, bedienten sie sich der Energie eines anderen Reiches der Existenz und gerieten so in Kontakt mit einem seltsamen arkanen Wesen. Die blauen Großdrachen liebten Rätsel und die Geheimnisse des Universums. Sie waren von Aluneths Existenz so fasziniert, dass sie das Wesen in diese Welt riefen, um es genauer zu studieren. Aluneth wütete sofort im Hort des blauen Drachen, dem Nexus. Das arkane Wesen zerstörte unzählige seltene Artefakte und Folianten der Macht, bevor sie es endlich überwältigen konnten. Aber die Großdrachen waren über das Verhalten von Aluneth nicht verärgert, sondern angesichts solch eines Temperaments sogar entzückt. Nach Jahren harmloser Experimente an Aluneth war die Neugier der Großdrachen schließlich befriedigt, und sie schickten das Wesen zurück in sein eigenes Reich. Teil 2 Von uralter Magie und ihrer Anwendung, ohne die Welt zu zerstören, Auszug aus Kapitel 43: "Und so kommen wir also zu der Geschichte des Hochgeborenen namens Meitre und der Quelle seiner Macht, Aluneth. Nur wenige Themen werden so hitzig diskutiert. Allein im letzten Jahr mussten fünf Magier wegen schwerer Verbrennungen behandelt werden, nachdem ihre Diskussion über Meitre in ein Feuergefecht ausartete. Also wollen wir uns an dieser Stelle endlich einmal mit den Fakten befassen, auf dass all die Gerüchte endgültig verstummen." "Meitre lebte zur Blütezeit des Nachtelfenreiches und war einer der begabtesten Zauberer seines Volkes. Viele Jahre verbrachte er damit, die ganze Welt auf der Suche nach Wissen zu durchstreifen. Seine ausgedehnten Reisen brachten ihn auch in Kontakt mit einem unbekannten blauen Großdrachen, der ihm von einem arkanen Wesen namens Aluneth und seiner Heimat erzählte, einem Reich jenseits unserer Welt. Der Zauberer unterwarf Aluneth niemals seinem Willen, dafür war das Wesen einfach zu stark und widerspenstig. Aber Meitre fand einen Weg, die Macht des Wesens anzuzapfen und seine Zauber mit dieser Energie zu verstärken." Teil 3 Von uralter Magie und ihrer Anwendung, ohne die Welt zu zerstören, Auszug aus Kapitel 50 zum Thema der Brennenden Legion und ihrer ersten Invasion in Azeroth: "Die meisten Zauberer der Hochgeborenen stellten sich auf die Seite der Brennenden Legion und halfen den Dämonen, die Welt zu erobern. Nicht so Meitre. Er schloss sich dem Widerstand der Nachtelfen an und kämpfte für die Freiheit seiner Welt. Während dieser Jahre voller Entbehrungen gelang es Meitre endlich, seine Verbindung mit Aluneth zu meistern." "In einer Schlacht waren er und einige Verteidiger der Nachtelfen von einer überwältigen Streitmacht der Dämonen umzingelt. Der Tod schien unausweichlich, aber Meitre gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er beschwor Aluneths Energie und wirkte einen gewaltigen Teleportationszauber, der ihn und seine Gefährten in Sicherheit brachte. Möge dies eine Lehre für alle Magiebegabten sein: Die wahre Macht eines Magiers liegt nicht allein darin, Dinge zu zerstören, sondern auch in der Rettung von Leben. Wahre Weisheit beweist, wer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt das Erste zugunsten des Zweiten aufgibt." Teil 4 Von uralter Magie und ihrer Anwendung, ohne die Welt zu zerstören, Auszug aus Kapitel 61 über die Zeit nach dem Krieg der Ahnen: "Nach ihrem Sieg über die Legion verboten die Nachtelfen den Einsatz arkaner Magie. Sie waren überzeugt, dass die magischen Künste nicht sicher wären und früher oder später zu einer neuen Katastrophe wie dem Krieg der Ahnen führen würden. Meitre konnte der Magie nicht so einfach den Rücken kehren, denn dafür hätte er seine Verbindung zu Aluneth aufgeben müssen. Die Aussicht, nicht mehr die gewaltige Macht des Wesens für seine Zauber nutzen zu können, ließ ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern. Vielleicht fehlte ihm das Vertrauen in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten. Was es auch war, Meitre zog sich aus der Gesellschaft zurück und wurde zu einem Einsiedler." Teil 5 Niemand wusste genau, was mit Meitre geschehen war, doch er hinterließ eine Fülle von Schriftrollen, die zum Grundstein der modernen Magie werden würden. Seine Schriften enthielten einige Zauber, die der Zauberer selbst erschaffen hatte. Selbst Tausende Jahre nach dem Krieg der Ahnen lernten die Magi der Hochelfen und Menschen von Meitres Wissen. Die Fähigkeit, Zauber von seinen SChriftrollen zu wirken, wurde als bedeutender Meilenstein in der Ausbildung eines jungen Lehrlings angesehen und zur Einschätzung seines Talents genutzt. Obwohl viele Magi sich mit Meitres Schriftrollen beschäftigten, wusste niemand von Aluneth. Das Wesen, welches eine so bedeutende Rolle im Leben des Zauberers gespielt hatte, war in Vergessenheit geraten… bis zu den Zeiten der Wächterin Aegwynn. Teil 6 Aegwynn war die Wächterin von Tirisfal, eine von außergewöhnlicher Macht erfüllte Zauberin, deren Aufgabe es war, Azeroth vor der Brennenden Legion zu beschützen. Wie alle Magi ihrer Zeit kannte Aegwynn Meitre und dessen Schriftrollen. Während ihrer Lehrzeit beherrschte sie die Zauber des uralten Elfen schon lange vor den anderen Schülern. Doch irgendetwas an Meitre verwirrte Aegwynn. Während sie seine Aufzeichnungen las, erkannte sie, dass dieser Elf so viel mehr Macht innehatte, als einem normalen Zauberer möglich sein sollte. Nachdem Aegwynn den Titel der Wächerin erhalten hatte, fühlte sie sich genötigt, die Erklärung dafür zu entdecken. Aegwynn stieß auf eine Reihe verlorener Schriften von Meitre. Sie beschrieben Aluneth sehr genau und beinhalteten sogar Zauber, die Meitre nutzte, um auf die Macht des Wesens zuzugreifen. Das Abenteuer * Quest 98: Aluneth, Großstab der Magna * Quest 98: Eine neue Bedrohung * Quest 98: Ein vergessener Feind * Quest 98: Augen des Drachen * Quest 98: Bändigung des Arkanen * Quest 98: Entfesselte Arkanenergie * Quest 98: Die Nexuskammer Galerie Aluneth, Großstab der Magna BLZ 2015-10-23.jpg|Aluneth Variante Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Stab Kategorie:Klasse: Magier Kategorie:Halle des Wächters